1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to work piece transfer assembly for a press including a reciprocating member and a series of longitudinally spaced in-line stations wherein each station is a further progression of a work piece forming process and, more specifically, to a mounting system for a finger which engages and moves the work piece.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such work piece transfer assemblies usually include a transfer bar and a motion transmitting mechanism for moving the bar inward, outward, and longitudinally for transferring work pieces through the press. A finger is attached to the transfer bar for engaging and transferring work pieces through the press. Typical prior art assemblies are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,833,908 to Sofy et al; U.S. Pat. No. 4,852,381 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,895,013, both to Sofy, the inventor herein, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,074,141 to Takeuchi.
An objective in the construction of such fingers is that they provide the requisite strength yet remain light in weight.